


73. Turbulent waters can run deep too.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry, implied canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day six - Free Day</p>
<p>A character that turned out to be a lot less shallow than initially thought: Adele Bessette</p>
            </blockquote>





	73. Turbulent waters can run deep too.

Oh, how frivolous you seemed  
Airheaded, heart all over the place

But oh, how that heart loved  
With aim and determination

Oh, how naive you were  
To think you would have a happy ending


End file.
